


A Mistake

by Serenity1



Series: Drake & Launchpad [6]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Rejection, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Launchpad gets rejected by Drake and runs to Scrooge.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Drake & Launchpad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

He was running, he wasn't sure how long he was running but he was running. He had just crossover the bridge to Duckburg and he was still running. He was running as there was a light drizzle of rain.

The night has been so perfect until he finally confesses his feelings to the other person and got rejected right there.

Time have stood frozen for him as he couldn't hear what the other was saying. He didn't know what happened next, but he have bolted out the door and begun to run.

The other person followed him out and tried calling out to him, but Launchpad have ignored him and just continued running to wherever.

And that's how he ended up in Scrooge McDuck's manor that night. Luckily Scrooge was still up and has been studying maps in his office for the next expedition.

"Where is everyone, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked as he didn't saw the kids.

Scrooge looks up and saw that Launchpad was tired and sweating with the running that he had just done.

He ignored the question as he frowned, "what happened with you, laddie?" He asked.

Launchpad follows Scrooge out off the office and into his bedroom. "Do you remember Drake Mallard? The actor that was going to become Darkwing Duck?" He asked as he sat on the couch while Scrooge finds him something warm to wear.

Scrooge saw his bathrobe and handed it to Launchpad, "you can change behind my dressing screen," he said.

Launchpad nodded as he mumbled a "thank you" to get out from his wet clothes and into the dry bathrobe.

"I vaguely remember him," Scrooge said nodding, "he helped us with the moon invasion, didn't he?" He asked.

Scrooge wanted to peeked behind the dressing screen to see Launchpad's masculine form but he knew better than that as he waited for him on the couch.

"Yeah," Launchpad replies nodding as he got out from behind and Scrooge sees that he was wearing the bathrobe, "I finally confesses to him tonight, you know?" He said.

"Give me you're clothes, I'll call Duckworth so that he can dry them for you," he said as Launchpad handed him his clothes, "um, what did you confessed?" Scrooge asked as he stood up and went to his drawer.

"I told Drake that I was in love with him and he rejected me," Launchpad said sadly and Scrooge stood where he was as he wasn't sure what to say next.

\-----------

It all happened so fast that Scrooge wasn't sure where to begin. One minute he was going to call Duckworth and then the next thing he knew, he was on top of Launchpad riding his cock.

It was a good thing that tonight the kids were at a sleepover at Doofus place or they wouldn't be doing this so loud.

Launchpad was doing all the work as he was taking out his frustration on him. Scrooge didn't mind as he liked it a bit rough and that he was finally able to see Launchpad's masculine form.

Drake was indeed an idiot for rejecting Launchpad. How could someone reject this handsome, masculine person?

Scrooge was stroking his own cock as he was staring down at Launchpad with lust as Launchpad thrusted deep inside.

The both of them were so close and it was Scrooge who came first as he sprayed his cum all over Launchpad's face.

Launchpad followed shortly after Scrooge as he groaned at the sensation of his cum being inside of the richest duck.

"Fuck, Launchpad," Scrooge mutters as he leans down to kiss him on the beak.

Launchpad obliged as he wrapped his arms around him and the two made out. The two needed to breathe and Scrooge was the one who broke off the kiss.

Scrooge stares down at his friend who was breathing heavily with a smile on his face. "I....I want to fuck you sideways, Mr. McD," Launchpad said a little bit hesitant.

Scrooge nodded as he knew Launchpad didn't relieve all his frustration yet. He got off of Launchpad's thick cock as he heard a disappointing groan.

He rearranges himself on the bed as he was now laying in front of Launchpad. He didn't had to wait long as he felt Launchpad lifting his leg up as he enters his cock again in his arse.

Instead of being gentle like in the beginning, he went in fast as it was easy to enter him and not tight making Scrooge yell out in surprise.

"Oh fuckkkkk!"

Launchpad licks his beak as he held Scrooge's leg up and begun to thrust hard with a fast speed.

Scrooge was moaning constantly and saying incoherent words. He haven't had sex like this for years and Launchpad knows how to make a person feel good even if he was under frustration.

The bed was creaking so loud and the headboard thumping against the wall that Scrooge was sure that both Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley knew what they were doing.

It was Launchpad this time who came first followed by Scrooge as he put Scrooge's leg down on the bed tiredly.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Scrooge said panting as he felt Launchpad cuddle behind him.

"Do you mind if I do like this, Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked.

"If you don't mind leaving your cock inside me for awhile," Scrooge replies.

"Mmmm, that I can do," Launchpad said nodding kissing Scrooge's shoulder.

"Drake is an idiot," Scrooge said suddenly.

"How so?"

"Why would he reject you if you're handsome, masculine and you're cock is so thick?" Scrooge asked unhappily.

"He didn't tell me that he was with Jim Starling," Launchpad said letting go off of Scrooge so that he could lay back down.

Scrooge's eyes widened, "Jim Starling?! The original Darkwing Duck?" He asked.

Launchpad nodded, "the one and only," he said.

"Laddie, you don't think it's just hero worship and Mr. Mallard isn't thinking it thoroughly?" Scrooge asked.

Launchpad shrugged, "it doesn't matter now, does it? I'm with you now," he said looking at him.

Scrooge smiled as he knew that Launchpad was still hurting. Unknown to him, Scrooge was eyeing a young lad in accounting at the Money Bin but he couldn't have him as he was with someone else.

"It'll be better, I promise," Scrooge said heartily as this thing with Launchpad was just a friends-with-benefits even if Launchpad doesn't know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake goes after Launchpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck or Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before you continue reading, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

It was a mistake of rejecting Launchpad at the time. That have been three months ago and since then, Drake Mallard have found out that Launchpad was dating none other than the world's richest duck, Scrooge McDuck.

During that time he had also found out that his boyfriend, Jim Starling have cheated on him with a woman.

How did he found out? After a night out with coworkers, he had come home early in his apartment and found out Jim and the woman were together.

The lying bastard have lied that he was going to work. The two argued as the woman have quickly dressed and left without a word.

In the end it was Jim who left Drake as Drake was too angry to even to go to work the next day.

Jim had gotten his stuff and moved out but not before another heated argument happened again right there.

Drake had quit his part-time day job and decided to just focus on being Darkwing Duck. That was when he'd decided to go after Launchpad since that day.

Unlike Launchpad who ran away that night, Drake decided to take his ratcatcher to go visit him in Duckburg.

He went to the shack that he was living in and there was no answer to his dismay. The only other choice was to go to the Money Bin as he had no idea where the mansion was.

He got to the top level but was stopped by McDuck's secretary. However it was Fenton who piped up and said: "it's okay to let him through, Miss Quackfaster. His here to see Launchpad and Mr. McDuck."

Drake thought Fenton was giving him a cold 'look' when he went inside the office but he dismissed it as he knew Fenton isn't like that at all.

Once inside, he gaped at the scene before him. There was a couch prompt against the wall opposite of the vault.

There on the couch he was seeing Launchpad and Scrooge having a heated make out session as neither heard Drake coming inside.

He heard a moan coming from the couple but he wasn't sure who did it. Drake watches as he sees Scrooge's hand going to Launchpad's pants and clearly he had enough on seeing it.

He made his presence known by coughing and that sprang them apart as well as Mr. McDuck who stood up quickly and looking at Drake furiously. "You! What are you doing here?! I told Miss Quackfaster not to let anyone in and disturbed us!" He snapped.

"It was Fenton who said it was okay to go inside," Drake said calmly.

"Oh? I have to have a talk with him," Scrooge said unhappily as he left the office without saying anything to the other two.

Drake fidgeted nervously as he sat down next to Launchpad as they both waited for Scrooge to return.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Drake began, "if I had known that the two of you were busy, I wouldn't had come inside," he said.

Launchpad nodded, "I've been getting cold looks from Fenton about a month ago and I think it has something to do about him and his girlfriend," he said worriedly.

The two sat there quietly as Drake spoke first again. "I wanted to talk about what happened that night," he said nervously.

"I'm over that now, Drake! If you haven't rejected me, I may not have gotten Mr. McD," Launchpad said with a smile.

"Jim left me," Drake said so softly that Launchpad almost didn't hear him, "I was stupid enough to believe that he was the one for me and I may be too late for the one person that I really want," he said.

"Drake, I...." Launchpad began as he put his hand on top of Drake's hand.

The two looked at one another and they were leaning towards each other for a kiss but it wasn't till the door slamming that made them stopped and let go of each other.

"Launchpad!" Scrooge snapped angrily.

Launchpad gulped as he stood up quickly to face his boyfriend. "Is something wrong, Mr. McD?" He asked.

Scrooge looked at Launchpad before turning to look at Drake who was sitting down nervously.

"Duckworth will bring you and Mr. Mallard to the mansion, I just had a long talk with Fenton and I need to take out my frustration," Scrooge said.

Launchpad's eyes widened and Scrooge could see that Drake's face was surprised with shocked.

"Sir?"

"A threesome, laddie, I'm sure Mr. Mallard here wants to experience on being with me," Scrooge said.

"But you're with Launchpad!" Drake exclaims stating the obvious.

"Am I?" Scrooge asked looking at Launchpad who stared back at him, "I'll see you in the mansion as I have to finish some paperwork first here. The kids are still in school, Mrs. Beakley and Duckworth won't be disturbing us," he said.

"What if the kids come home?" Drake asked.

"Duckworth knows what to do," Scrooge said looking at the time, "the two of you better go down cause he'll be there soon," he said.

Launchpad nodded as he went toward Mr. McD and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving with Drake.

Outside, Fenton wasn't at his desk as they bid goodbye to Mrs. Quackfaster before going inside the elevator.

Luckily they were the only ones inside and it was Drake who spoke as they went down. "Did Mr. McDuck gave us permission to have sex with each other, LP?" He asked.

"Threesome, Drake, he wants you to experience it," Launchpad said.

Drake scoffed, "as if! The duck himself didn't followed us! He's playing matchmaker, LP," he said.

Launchpad shook his head, "that's not true," he said.

"Just you wait and see," Drake said, "I wouldn't agreed to this if it weren't for you Launchpad because I want to see that masculine form of yours," he said.

That made Launchpad blush bright red as he couldn't wait either to get to the mansion so that he could give a good, long pummel to Drake just like he did with Scrooge.

It was going to be a long day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> TBC.
> 
> Yay or nay? The next chapter should be up soon, if not, sorry in advanced!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drakepad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

Once inside the mansion and inside Scrooge's bedroom, the two ducks didn't wasted any time of tearing their clothing.

Launchpad was on top of Drake who was staring back at him with lust. Drake was feeling Launchpad's masculine arms and looking down at his abs and straight to his long, thick cock.

It was the very same cock that fucked Scrooge McDuck and it's now the cock that will fuck him soon.

Drake licked his beak in anticipation as he watches Launchpad go down on him. He moaned as he felt Launchpad's tongue licked the sides of his cock.

His moaning increases when he felt Launchpad engulfed his entire cock within his mouth and not even gagging!

He stared at Launchpad surprised who was busy sucking him off. He probably have gotten practice from Scrooge McDuck.

He was sure by the time they were done and when McDuck gets here, his king sized bed would be a filthy mess.

Drake licked his lips at the thought as he felt Launchpad increases his speed. He begun to mumble noncoherent words: "y....o....fuck yes! I'm c-cuming soon, LP!"

True to his word, it didn't took long for Drake to cum inside Launchpad's warm mouth who greedily swallowed what was given to him. 

Once done swallowing, Launchpad let go of the cock and licked Drake's cock clean making him moan.

When Launchpad was done, he moves upward to Drake and was now face-to-face. He leans down to kiss him on the beak and Drake obliges.

Drake could taste himself as he heard a moan coming from Launchpad. The kissed deepened and then it became heated.

If McDuck or someone were to come inside the bedroom right now, it would be filthy noises cause of what they're doing.

It was Drake who stopped the kissed as they both needed air to breathe. The two stared at one another as Launchpad's eyes were filled with lust.

"I want to fuck you from behind," Launchpad said.

Drake nodded as he knew what to do as he have experienced it from Jim himself. The two rearranged themselves on the bed as Launchpad was now behind Drake.

He felt one of Launchpad's hands on his hips as he made him steady. It wasn't long as he felt the tip of his cock entering his arse slowly.

He moaned as he could feel it go deeper inside of him. It wasn't long when Launchpad began thrusting slowly at first making sure Drake was okay to continue.

It was sweet of Launchpad to care but Drake begged Launchpad to go faster and thus that's what made Launchpad increased his speed.

The bed was creaking, the headboard was hitting the wall, and the noises that they were making inside the bedroom.

Everything was so loud that Drake was sure that anyone walking by the bedroom could literally hear the noises.

He didn't care one bit and he was thankful the kids weren't there right now. All he wanted was that cock pummeling inside of him and giving him pleasure that Jim couldn't even do himself.

He could hear Launchpad mumbling and groaning behind him and Drake could hear the words: "tight....so very tight."

Drake blushed at that while he was moaning. Jim had said the very same thing and he was lucky that his arse was one of the arses that could be tight.

Launchpad began to slap his arse cheek and that made Drake beg for him to go faster and harder.

Drake was able to get his wish and that made him more hornier. It wasn't long till one of them had cum followed by the other.

Drake had slumped down on the bed tiredly with Launchpad on top of him. He felt him kissing his shoulder and then onto his sweaty back.

"Come on babe, we have to clean up," Launchpad said.

Drake didn't want to move at all as he felt Launchpad take out his cock from his arse making him whimper at the loss.

Launchpad smirked as he got off the bed, "if you want more of this, you better follow me," he said teasingly as he went into the bathroom.

Drake groaned as he reluctantly got up and followed Launchpad. However once inside the shower, Drake was the one who gave Launchpad oral sex and it was time for the next round in there.

By the time Scrooge got home, it was close to dinner time. The kids were over at Doofus place for a sleepover and that included the girls.

He went inside his bedroom and saw Launchpad and Drake cuddling against each other.

Launchpad was on the verge of sleeping while Drake had his eyes closed but Launchpad looked up when Scrooge got closer as he smiled at him.

"I guess I missed some party," Scrooge said teasingly.

"Was this you're plan, Mr. McD? Playing matchmaker between us?" Launchpad asked.

"Yes and no," Scrooge said making Launchpad looked at him in bewilderment, "it's almost time for dinner, laddie. You don't want Mrs. Beakley looking for us now, do yeah?" He asked.

Launchpad looks at Drake who had his eyes closed. He was about to wake him up when he sees Scrooge walking into the bathroom.

"Mr. McD? I thought it was almost time for dinner?" Launchpad asked.

"It is, but I want to freshen up first. Do you want to join me? Unless you're too tired," Scrooge said winking before going inside.

Launchpad looks back and forth between the two ducks as he finally made up his mind. He quickly kissed Drake on the forehead before following Scrooge.

The door to the bathroom closed as Drake opened his eyes as he had been awake the whole time.

"He'll be mine anyway after today, I'm just going to let those two have fun for the last time," Drake said slowly to himself as he got up and stretched.

It was time for dinner and he was hungry, he quickly looks at himself in the mirror to see if he was okay to go downstairs.

Now where was Mrs. Beakley? He hoped he doesn't get lost in this big mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? The next and last chapter should be up next week, sorry in advanced if it isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton and Scrooge with a bit of Drakepad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Darkwing Duck or Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.
> 
> \---------

It's been a month since the announcement of Scrooge and Launchpad's official breakup that happened on the news.

Fenton was estatic about the news but ever since then, Scrooge has been working hard in his office and not coming out for hours at end.

He was worried and he decided to go check on him one day after a business meeting had gone wrong. He knocked on the door and a harsh 'enter' was heard as Fenton went inside slowly.

He saw that Scrooge was typing something furiously on the computer as he looks up and saw Fenton. "What is it, Fenton? I'm kind of busy here," he said as he looks back at his computer.

"Well, um... I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?!" Fenton blurted out making Scrooge stopped his typing.

He looked up as he sees Fenton standing there nervously. He and Fenton haven't been seeing eye-to-eye lately and Scrooge could use a break from working hard.

He licks his beak and nodded, "where do you want to go?" He asked making Fenton smile.

\----------

They decided to have dinner that night in one of the restaurants that Sceooge owns in Duckburg.

While waiting for their dinner, they chatted about everyday life till they saw a familiar faces approaching them.

"Launchpad," Scrooge said smiling as he hadn't seen the other since their breakup.

It was indeed Launchpad McQuack as he was walking beside his partner, Drake Mallard. The two were on a date and they decided to go to Duckburg. 

"Mr. McD! This is a pleasant surprised," Launchpad said as Scrooge stood up and the two hugged one another.

Drake has followed the waiter and to their table which was two tables away from them. Fenton eyed Drake who was looking right back.

"How you've been, Launchpad?" Scrooge asked.

"Life in St. Canard is certainly different than living here in Duckburg," Launchpad replied.

Scrooge frowned, "do you need money? I can get you a job there," he said.

Launchpad shook his head, "DW's salary is more than enough," he said.

Scrooge nodded but he wasn't too convinced as he wonders on who 'DW' was. The two chatted a bit till the waiter returned with their dinner.

The two bid farewell and it was just Scrooge and Fenton. "Do you miss him?" Fenton asked suddenly after the waiter have left.

"Launchpad?" Scrooge asked surprised as he blinked, "nae, we came to a mutual understanding when we broke up," he said.

Fenton wasn't too convinced as they enjoyed their dinner.

\---------

It was silence in the car as Scrooge and Fenton looked out the window. Fenton thought he was going home but to his surprisement, they were headed to the mansion.

He looked back at Scrooge who was still looking outside. Fenton didn't say anything as he'll wait once they arrived at the mansion.

He couldn't think or even speaked right away once they went inside Scrooge's bedroom. This wasn't his first time in the bedroom but it was his first time for actually being invited inside.

It didn't took long till he felt Scrooge's hands on him and then kissing him on his beak. Fenton have froze momentarily but he begun to participate with the other.

Before Fenton knew it, he was already on top of Scrooge riding his cock. He never rode a cock before, this was actually his first time having sex with the same gender.

He only had been with Gandra Dee and Scrooge McDuck didn't know that. He didn't mind if he was going to get this much pleasure from the world's richest duck.

He was in love with Scrooge and hated the fact that both Launchpad and Drake had gotten to him first after breaking up with Gandra.

Fenton groaned as he felt Scrooge stroking his cock at the same time with his bouncing. The cock inside of him was so thick as it had barely went inside straight away.

Unknown to Fenton, Scrooge loved how tight Fenton's arse was. He just didn't know why it was so tight.

It was Fenton who came with a shout followed by Scrooge who came inside of him. The two breathed heavily as they stared at one another before Scrooge leans up and Fenton met him halfway.

The two kissed heatedly and it was Fenton who deepened the kiss making Scrooge moaned at the contact. 

They stopped kissing and reluctantly pulled away from one another. "I want you in me," Scrooge said huskily licking his lips.

Fenton froze as he looks at Scrooge, "w-what?" He stammered.

Scrooge stares at him, "pound into me with that cock of yours," he said.

"I....." Fenton began as he was nervous on how Scrooge would react.

"Fenton."

"Irk! Alright! This is my first time having sex with a guy and I'm not sure what to do," Fenton explained quickly.

Scrooge stared at him, he should have known since he only dated his girlfriend. "Get off of me," he said.

Fenton was disappointed that he had to get off that juicy cock. However he was surprised when Scrooge ushered him to get down on all fours like a dog.

"Before I pound into you, have you experienced with rimming?" Scrooge asked.

Fenton shook his head as he watches Scrooge go behind his arse and knelt down. He was breathing with anticipation as he felt Scrooge pull his arse cheeks apart.

It wasn't long when he felt Scrooge licking his arse with his tongue as if it was a delicious meal.

He moaned as he felt Scrooge biting and then licking. It was going to be a long night as he was going to feel pleasure that he haven't felt before.

\---------

It was quiet as they were enjoying the silence in the room and were just cuddling against each other.

However Scrooge broke the silence as he said: "I do love you, Fenton."

Fenton didn't say anything right away and Scrooge waited for his response. "Do you love me more than gold?" He asked.

"Of course!" Scrooge exclaimed without hesitation and Fenton didn't believed him, "why do you think I've been cooped up in my office since I broke off with Launchpad?" He asked.

"Cause you were grieving?" Fenton asked.

"Nae," Scrooge said scoffing, "Launchpad and I have a mutual understanding, Fenton. I was thinking of how I could possibly get you to be with me and then you suggested dinner," he said.

Fenton blushes, "I wasn't expecting sex in the end though," he said.

"You'll have more experiences later," Scrooge whispers as he kissss his shoulder.

Fenton couldn't stop blushing as he really want to believed that Scrooge loves him more than gold.

With that thought in mind, he slowly drifted of to sleep with Scrooge slowly following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> End
> 
> How'd you like the story?
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I'm also thinking of writing a Power Rangers story with the pairing of Mick x Brody from Ninja Steel.
> 
> Stay safe out there!!!

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? 
> 
> Yeah, St. Canard is far from Duckburg but since Launchpad is strong, eh, why not a bit of running?
> 
> I was going to put this story up tomorrow but I decided against it. The next chapter hopefully should be up soon, sorry in advanced if it isn't!


End file.
